Wallets are, of course, designed to carry valuable possessions of their owners including money, credit cards, family pictures, identification cards, and the like. Therefore, it is highly desirable to retain a wallet on one's person, yet to have ready access to it, and to be able to readily utilize it. This includes the ability to be able to detect when a pick-pocket or other thief is attempting to remove one's wallet from a clothing pocket (typically a rear pants pocket), and also to be able to retain the wallet in the pocket even when on an amusement park ride or in other circumstances in which the wallet may move out of a clothing pocket.
In the past there have been numerous proposals for wallet protectors to prevent wallets from being pick-pocketed or accidentally lost, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,574,023, 2,864,144 and 4,355,440. While such devices are capable of functioning to prevent at least un-noticed passage of a wallet out of a clothing pocket, they have not achieved widespread acceptance, mostly because they are complex, too readily detachable from the wallet, and/or unaesthetic. Unless a wallet protector is simple, aesthetic (particularly for expensive wallets, such as leather wallets), and integral with the wallet, it is only a source of intellectual curiosity or acceptable to only a small percentage of the population.
According to the present invention, a wallet protector, and a wallet with a protector, are provided which have a number of advantages associated therewith. They are extremely simple, aesthetic (because the protector is almost un-noticeable, certainly at first glance), integral, yet effective. The protector according to the invention may be made of the same materials as the wallet with which it is preferably integral, is easy and inexpensive to construct, and elegant in use.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a wallet protector is provided which comprises the following components: A first substantially rectangular strip of leather having long and short dimensions, and a channel therein substantially parallel to the long dimension, the channel having first and second ends and a width, the width significantly less than the short dimension. A second substantially rectangular strip of leather having approximately the same shape and dimensions as the first strip, including having long and short dimensions. A slide comprising an elongated slide strip having first and second ends, and a slide actuator extending substantially transverse to the slide strip, the slide strip having a width greater than the width of the channel and less than the short dimension of the first strip of leather, and a length between the first and second ends less than the long dimension of the first strip of leather. And means for holding the first and second strips of leather together in substantially face-to-face relationship with: the slide strip sandwiched between the first and second strips; the slide actuator extending out of the channel, movable along the channel, and accessible from the exterior of the protector; and the slide strip movable between a first position substantially completely contained between the first and second strips of leather, and a second position in which the second end of the slide strip extends outwardly from the strips of leather at least about one inch.
The term "leather" as used in the present specification and claims is intended to mean natural leather or materials which are commonly known as synthetic leather, such as naugahyde and other plastics. The first and second strips of leather each have two long edges and two short edges, and the holding means preferably comprises stitching formed along both long edges and one short edge of the first and second strips of leather. However, the holding means may also comprise other structures, in addition to or in place of stitching, such as adhesive, staples, or other types of metal, plastic or fiber fasteners. The holding means preferably are permanent holding means such as described above, though they may under some circumstances comprise releasable holding means such as zippers, snaps and eyelets, buttons or the like.
The wallet protector may further comprise reinforcing stop strips of leather disposed in engagement with the opposite face of the first strip leather from the second strip of leather, and defining abutments adjacent the end of the channel. Stitching or other holding means will hold the reinforcing stop strips to at least one of the first and second leather strips.
The slide strip and slide actuator preferably comprising an integral piece of metal or plastic. The metal or plastic is preferably rigid, although in some circumstances may be flexible, and preferably has frictional integral engagement with the leather strips so as to typically stay into a position in which it has been moved with respect to the leather strips. The slide strip preferably is also lightweight; for example, it could be made of aluminum, polyethylene, polypropylene, or synthetic leather (either the same as or different than the leather making up the strips). Preferably, the slide actuator is substantially T-shaped, and is at the first end of the slide strip, having the upstanding portion of the "T" portion making frictional engagement with the channel defining walls of the first strip. In order to fit most wallets, and to be readily provided as an add-on feature to conventional wallets, the length dimension of each of the strips of leather is preferably about 3-5 inches.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a wallet with protector is provided comprising the following components: A substantially rectangular in plan wallet body including first and second substantially parallel end edges and first and second substantially parallel side edges substantially perpendicular to the end edges; the body foldable to bring the first and second end edges adjacent each other. A protector mechanism attached to the wallet body adjacent the first end edge thereof, the protector mechanism comprising a strip of material defining a channel therein substantially parallel to the first end edge; a slide comprising an elongated slide strip having first and second ends, and a slide actuator extending substantially transverse to the slide strip, the slide strip actuator dimensioned to be slidable in the channel; and means for substantially permanently holding the strip of material to the wallet body adjacent the first end edge thereof with the slide strip sandwiched between the strip of material and the wallet body; the slide actuator extending out of the channel, movable along the channel, and accessible from the exterior of the protector mechanism and wallet body; and the slide strip movable between a first position substantially completely contained within the side edges of the wallet body, and a second position in which the second end of the slide strip extends outwardly from the first side of the wallet body a distance to sufficiently retard movement of the wallet body in a clothing pocket when in the second position so that removal of the wallet body from the clothing pocket is readily detectable by the wearer of the clothing.
In the second position the second end of the slide strip typically extends from the side of the wallet body a distance of at least about an inch, e.g., between about 1-21/2 inches. When the wallet body is primarily of leather, the strip of material is preferably also of leather, and typically the same type of leather. The leather strip may comprise a first leather strip and a second leather strip may also be provided, as described above with respect to the wallet protector, per se. The slide strip, slide actuator, and other components may also be as described above with respect to the wallet protector, per se.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, aesthetic and practical wallet protector, and wallet with protector. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.